Sohma Dreams: Lovers or Haters?
by The-Sakura-Chan
Summary: A series of small stories. Dogs have always been known to have vivid and strange dreams, but what is the mind of Shigure trying to tell him when he goes to sleep? Rated M. ShigureXIsuzu/Rin


**Warning: **Story is rated M

**Disclaimer: **I do not in any way own Fruits Basket or any of the characters

**Note : **Here we go, third story for this collection. I'm not sure how many people will like this pairing, but I saw something in the anime which I thought I could write about and so I am. Enjoy and review. (Has now been edited and I hope it is better now)

* * *

**Lovers or Haters?**

Stretching out on the futon, Shigure couldn't help the happy smile he held on his face. He had spent most of the evening winding up his editor, Mitsuru, about when he was next going to get in contact with her. It wasn't that he didn't like the woman, he just found life at home could become boring when his writing wasn't going so well. And the entertainment he gained from messing with the woman was just too good to give up.

Running his hand through his mess of hair, the dog found himself yawning without any warning. It had been a long day and the moon was already high in the night sky. A good nights sleep was in order and getting up from the futon, Shigure slipped out of his evening clothes before pulling on a pair of loose fitting trousers.

The dog walked around his home slowly, checking that all of the doors were locked and every downstairs window was closed up. It wasn't because he felt unsafe in his own house, Shigure just had habits he couldn't shift. The saying 'You can't teach an old dog new tricks' could have been said to apply to the male, but it didn't bother him in the slightest when a member of the Sohma house pointed out this fact.

Grabbing a glass of water from the kitchen, Shigure headed back into his room and crashed down onto his futon. He never had liked the more western styled beds which were becoming more popular and instead tried to bring a sense of tradition into the house (Even if he didn't tell anyone that).

Another yawn forced it's way out of the dog's mouth and he felt at last it was time to sleep. Curling up under the covers, Shigure found himself quickly slipping off into a peaceful dream and away from the reality of the world.

The cool air of the forest blew into Shigure's face as he walked. He always enjoyed taking time away from his writing in order to see the natural surroundings he had. He was one of the lucky Sohma's in the fact that he didn't have to live within a town.

Taking in a deep breath, the dog slowly followed the path which was stretching out in front of him. Each side was lined with trees which swayed in the wind, bending down towards Shigure before back again. Their leaves were slowly turning a rich gold colour and starting to create a carpet on the ground around their bases. Autumn was upon the male's house and soon he wouldn't be able to enjoy walking around so freely without catching a cold. Turning a corner, Shigure stopped in his tracks, his eyes running over the sight in front of him.

Leaning up against a tree stood the beauty that was Isuzu. Her long hair was blowing in the wind, flowing out over her shoulders and making her look more perfect then ever. Shigure had always through that the young woman held beauty to her, but the horse wasn't always so willing to accept this.

Giving a smile, the dog slowly made his way over to the set of trees which Isuzu had placed herself under. It was unusual to find the horse so close to his house, as she had made it very clear how she felt about the man.

"Rin. Whatever are you doing here?" Shigure's voice was light as he spoke, keeping a small distance between himself and horse. He watched the way her eyes flicked about slightly before she turned her face towards him. She looked as white as a sheet, but this characteristic was becoming a common feature to the girl and so the zodiac members had learnt to ignore or not bring the subject up.

For a while, silence passed between the pair before Isuzu opened her mouth. She kept her mouth hanging open for a moment, before snapping it closed and snorting, turning her head away from Shigure and starting to walk off.

This confused the dog, however his curiosity always got the better of him and so he quickly found himself following after the horse.

"Don't follow me." Isuzu snapped out her words, keeping her head facing forwards as she spoke. She didn't seem to want to be around Shigure and this made the dog wonder why. He knew that his relationship with the girl wasn't an easy one, as she believed he knew how the break the curse. Wherever she had got the idea that the dog was the one who held all the answers was a mystery to Shigure.

The pair were walking towards a small clearing in the forest. It was semi-circle in shape and was covered in wild grass and flowers. It was at this point that the dog worked out why Isuzu was walking in the direction she had been. This was a horse's paradise. Shigure held back slightly as he watched the horse slowly walk out into the middle of the clearing before flopping down onto the ground. She had nearly disappeared into the grass and only the black of her hair could be seen muddled into the blades of grass and wild flowers.

Slowly making his way across the clearing, the dog set himself down close by to the horse. He didn't speak to begin with, allowing his eyes to brush over her body before off into the distance. He felt attracted towards the female and he kept telling himself it was purely because of her beauty.

"Do you come here often Rin?" Shigure's words carried across the air and he knew that Isuzu had heard him, even if she didn't want to reply. The horse would talk when she wanted to and so the dog had to wait a while before she gave a reply.

"Now and again." Came Isuzu's voice from the grass. She still had an angry tone to the edge of her voice, but with each word she spoke it seemed to slip away more and more. "I don't get out much."

The comment from Isuzu caused a laugh to escape from Shigure's lips. He knew all too well the amount of time she spent in hospital and so to see her outside was a rare sight. She always did better when she was around nature, but her chances to be in the one place where she seemed at peace were very slim. Instead she would stare out of a hospital window, planning her next escape plan or mission to find information on the curse.

Sighing loudly, Shigure laid back into the grass and looked up to the sky. It was pure blue with only the slightest hint of clouds. The wind had calmed down now and so only the slight sound of the movement of the leaves filled the air. Peace was hard to find for a Sohma.

Rolling onto his side, the dog found himself suddenly face to face with the horse. It appeared that she had had the same idea and the pair were now facing into each other, their eyes locked together. Her eyes were bright and dancing, looking more alive then the rest of her did. And Shigure couldn't help the impulsive pull he felt towards her.

His movements were sharp and in seconds Shigure had pushed Isuzu back down onto the ground and connected his lips with hers. She didn't react for a second, laying stiff under the male with her eyes blinking rapidly. But quickly her eyes shut and she replied to dog's kiss with one of her own. One of her hands reached up to gently loop her fingers into the fabric of the male's kimono, pulling him slightly closer.

Their kiss was gentle to became with, but the dog's desire and the hate the horse felt caused things to become rough. A mix of passion and anger flooded both members of the zodiac as one lay pinned by the other.

Wondering hands made their way down the body of Isuzu, feeling her curves through her clothing. Finger-tips wriggled under the top that the horse was wearing and started to inch their way up her skin. Shigure kept kissing the young woman's lips in order to stop her from saying anything about what he was doing. However she seemed too lost in the kiss itself to be worrying about where the male was taking his hands.

Her skin was perfectly soft as the dog pressed his warm hand onto the horse's cold stomach. Isuzu was known for allowing herself to become run down and so out of doors transformations were not unheard of.

It was when the hand of Shigure reached the thin fabric of the bra which Isuzu wore, that the horse broke the rough kiss between them. She was panting hard and her eyes seemed somewhat clouded over as she stared up at the male. Her beauty was shining out as she laid completely still on the grass, her body having tensed up at the feeling of a hand so close to her breasts. Shigure's eyes seemed to dare the horse into allowing him to touch her and when she made no reply in words, he brought his lips back against hers and ran his fingers over one of her breasts.

The young woman's body bucked up from the ground, quickly coming into contact with the body above her. Shigure laughed into the kiss, his tongue trailing over Isuzu's reddened lips. When he moved his head back slightly, he could see that the horse was biting into her bottom lip as his hand cupped around one of her breasts. She could be stubborn when she wanted to be and it seemed that this was going to be one of those moments. Sounds were trying to force their way out of her mouth as the dog gently rubbed over her hard nipple, but the pressure she forced onto her lip meant that those noises were not going to be allowed to escape.

It was at this point that Shigure seemed to lose his normal gentle nature. His finger-tips slipped up and tucked into the fabric at the top of the horse's bra, slowly pulling it down and exposing the flesh to the cool air which was blowing up her top.

Warm lips trailed paths over the cheeks of Isuzu as Shigure's warm hand roughly cupped the young woman. His finger-tips gripped the horse's nipple, tugging and teasing as the pair's eyes connected for a spilt second. Isuzu wanted to bury her face away, but whichever way she turned she found herself unable to. Instead she closed her eyes tightly and felt the sensation of Shigure's hand.

When Shigure felt he had teased the horse enough on one side, he wriggled his hand across her chest and once again pulled away the fabric of her bra. His fingers were nimble in their actions, applying just the right amount of pressure to cause pleasure in the girl. Her body naturally arched up from the floor, trying in vain to press against the dog's body.

Their lips locked together once, tongue darting between each other's mouths as they fought to take control. There was a time in his life when Shigure didn't mind being dominated by woman, but with a young woman such as Isuzu this wasn't the case.

Her body demanded more, as each time Shigure's fingers came into contact with the young woman's nipples, she let a small moaning sound pass her lips. She had lost herself to the dog's skill and for a while was swimming in a sea of desire. But her mind had always been made of two halves and rational thought called out to her.

Her left hand thumped against the dog's chest, while her right gripped onto the front of his kimono. The horse seemed to be not only fighting with Shigure but also with herself. Isuzu didn't appear to be able to make up her mind if she liked what was happening or not and so while half of her tried to pull the male closer, the other was pushing him away.

For a second their kiss broke, giving them both the air they needed. But Shigure was quick in applying his lips once more to the horse's neck. He couldn't get over how slender and soft it was, wanting to cover it in his marks. The dog was running on pure desire now as he nipped at the pale skin. He listened to the small moan which was released from Isuzu's lips and couldn't help smirking against her skin because of it. With his hand cupping her left breast, he could feel the hard beating of her heat within her chest and knew that she had been worked up into a frenzy of feelings.

However something clicked in the mind of the horse and she suddenly pushed both of her hands against Shigure's chest, forcing him sharply backwards before she bolted up off of the ground and across the grass.

All he saw was the back of her head and the flick of her hair before Isuzu was gone. The clearing was now empty apart from the dog and he couldn't help the smirk which was caught at the edge of his mouth. For a moment he thought about going after the horse, but the dog couldn't be bothered. His desire had been lost the moment he had been pushed away and so placing his hands behind his head, Shigure allowed himself to flop down onto the grass, staring back up at the near perfect sky.

The moment he had just shared with Isuzu had been short, but he had felt a spark between them which had been trying to start for so long. He thought about what would happen is Haru had suddenly appeared, but that didn't matter as the dog allowed his eyes to slowly sink shut and block out the brightness of the sun.

Shigure woke with a smile plastered to his lips. He had never thought he would have such vivid dreams about the young woman, but there he was remembering the sight which had been before him. He knew that if he ever said a word to Haru about his dream, he would most likely end up in hospital. But the dog wasn't one for sharing the secrets which his mind held.

For a couple of minutes, the male just laid where he was, thinking of the events which his mind had created. He wasn't sure if the dream was meant to be revealing some hidden feelings or just his perverted way of thinking showing through in everything.

Climbing out of bed, Shigure gave a yawn before heading out of the room. The house was silent apart from the call of the birds which was drifting through the windows. The sun was only just starting to rise in the sky and already the dog could tell it was going to be a good day.

**OOC: Please review and look out for the other stories.**


End file.
